


Time Will Tell

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_days, Family, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon must cope with the fallout of denying Kalasin her knighthood, and the worst of it is at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Will Tell

When Kalasin flees his study, despite Gary's best attempt to stop her, Jon instinctively knows his daughter will never fully forget this moment. It isn't as if he _enjoys_ crushing a child's dream. Kalasin is simply too young to understand the politics that have been twined with her life since her birth.

Surprisingly, two bells pass before Thayet enters the study. She closes the door gently – his queen is not one for public displays of temper – and stares down her nose at him. "I should strand you atop Balor's Needle," she says, bracing her hands on his desk, "for what you've done. Do you know where your child is, right now?"

Jon shakes his head.

"Hiding inside the wardrobe in the girls' room." She straightens up and sighs wearily. "I had thought better of you. I thought, perhaps, you would stop thinking of politics and consider their happiness."

"Thayet," he begins. "I did. Our neighbours, our allies – they would not marry one of their sons to a knighted princess."

Thayet purses her lips, impatient with him. "And is marriage all a girl of noble or royal birth is good for?"

"No. You know that's not it."

Two days after the disastrous conversation, she has her things moved to a separate wing of the palace entirely. He has what had been their bedchamber to himself, and when they do not dine in state, Thayet takes her meals separate from him – and the children.

Roald is silent and uncertain, supporting neither party, Jon notices. Kally is sullen and sad, the very image of a sulking child. Liam and Lianne glower at him and both stick to Kalasin's side like stubborn burrs, defending their elder sister – the younger ones hero-worship Kally, after all. Jasson is as angry as a four-year-old can be, and little Vania, distressed by all the changes in the family – the tension and her mother's absence – fusses.

One evening, while the children are at their lessons in the parlor, Vania begins to fuss once again. Jon makes to go to her, but Kally sweeps in and picks up the youngest of her siblings, glaring at him from over the top of Vania's head. Her eyes are accusing, full of blame – _you did this_, he can hear, as clearly as if the words had been spoken, and he wonders if the family will ever heal.

Has he scarred it irreparably, with his decision? Has he managed to divide the children and set them against each other? Only time will tell. Kalasin will grow up and come to realize how he came to his decision, and – hopefully – she will develop a sense of duty to the land. The others will follow her lead. Thayet's anger will cool and she will return. Alanna will do likewise, although it will take longer. Or so he can hope.


End file.
